


Beauty, Beast, and the Big Bad Wolf

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, as in canon never happened lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: "They've been good for you."Bigby had been watching Beauty walk down the pathway, she had come out of the building while he was talking to Snow and he had gotten distracted talking to her, but now he looked over at Snow. "What?""Beauty and Beast," Snow said.  "They've been good for you.""I guess," Bigby said. Snow wasn't wrong, but it was a strange thing for her to be bringing up with him and he found that it unbalanced him a little."And you've been good for them too," Snow said. Bigby kind of wanted to argue, but before he could, Snow added, "I'm glad. You all deserve this."or: a series of short Bigby/Beauty/Beast drabbles





	Beauty, Beast, and the Big Bad Wolf

**Bumblebee**  
For two people who love nature and the outdoors as much as Beauty and Beast do, Bigby found that the two of them were shockingly inept when it came to dealing with the creatures that came with being outdoors.

Oh they could handle the big stuff just fine. Beast would bend down to pet any dog he could get his hands on in Central Park and Beauty, much like Snow and the other princesses, always seemed to have a collection of chirping birds around her.

But the smaller things?

Well, neither of them could deal with either of those.   
  
So naturally it fell to Bigby to deal with all of the little creepy crawlies that found themselves drawn to all of the flowers that Beauty and Beast kept in their apartment.

A spider on the windowsill or a fly in the apartment? Well, if Bigby wasn't already in the apartment, then one of the two would be crashing into his apartment or his office - or, on a few memorable occasions - the business office, screeching and dragging him up to their place to take care of it.

Bigby laughed at them every time, but, he was being honest, he never really minded. Even on his busiest days, he was happy to help them with this small little thing.

 

 

 

 **Bridge**  
The three of them do not fight very often. There are a lot of reasons for that - because Bigby takes enough hits from the rest of their community without taking hits from them as well, because Beast's temper is a dangerous thing that he works hard to keep locked in, because Beauty's tongue can be as sharp as her mind is.

But it happens sometimes.

And when it does, Bigby usually escapes out of the Woodlands. There are dozens of people in the apartment building, but none of them have left their mark on him as soundly as Beauty and Beast so staying in the building when he's angry just reminds him of them and makes it harder for him to calm down.

Instead he'll end up at a bridge not far from the complex. It's a small wooden thing, crossing a river that can barely be called a river and which was likely only built for aesthetic purposes, but there's something about it that Bigby finds calming when he's angry.

He'll sit on the bridge with his legs dangling below and his crossed arms resting against the bottom railing, watching the river below and chain smoking until Beauty or Beast comes to get him.

He never goes to them.

Not because he wants to lose them, but because he would never assume that they want him back after a fight.

He's far too aware of what and who he is to ever think that.

 

 

 

 **Barren**  
"Bigby."

He was seated in his armchair, head tilted his back and his eyes closed. It had been a rough day for Fabletown's sheriff. He'd had to break up a few rough fights. And, predictably, getting in the middle of those fights had ended up with Bigby becoming the guy that both parties were upset with even though he hadn't done anything more than raise his voice when they refused to listen.

"You're fridge is absolutely empty," Beast continued. Bigby could hear the frown that rested on the other man's face, could picture it as clearly as if his eyes were open and Beast in front of him instead of the fridge.

"There's beer in there," Bigby said. He thought there was at least. He remembered buying some to split with Colin the last time the pig had escaped the farm.

"That is literally the only thing in here," Beast said. There was a moment before the fridge closed and Beast said, "I'm going upstairs. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Kay," Bigby agreed. After a second, though, he added, "What are you going upstairs for?"

"Going to grab some food from mine and Beauty's place. She's working right now or else I'd just have her bring something down for you."

Beauty working was new, something that had come about after weeks of arguing. Bigby had mostly tried to stay out of it, but eventually Beast and Beauty had reminded him that even if he wasn't married to them, he was part of this relationship too. They had obviously brought him into the argument not just because they loved him and wanted his opinion, but because they were expecting him to be some sort of tie-breaker in their argument. Neither of them had been too happy when instead he told them that he thought this entire argument was ridiculous and could've been avoided if instead of asking as though they were still royalty, they started living within the means of what they had.

It had been a rough few days for their relationship, but eventually things had smoothed out again.

"You don't have to do that," Bigby said. "I can buy my own food."

"I know, but I like taking care of you just like I like taking care of Beauty." Bigby heard heavy footsteps before a large hand touched his forehead and smoothed back his hair. A moment later, lips brushed against his forehead. "I'll be right back."

 

 

 

 **Baltimore**  
While most of the Fables outside of New York tended to lay low, occasionally something would happen that warranted a call to the business office or which the office had to intervene in even without a call and Bigby would end up leaving New York to take care of it.

The first time it had happened after the start of his relationship with Beauty and Beast, Bigby had left without thinking very much about it. Before things had started, the only people who cared if Bigby disappeared for a while were Snow and Colin. Snow knew where he was since it was business and Colin was usually ecstatic that Bigby's disappearances gave him a few extra days away from the farm.

So when he'd come back after that trip to a worried Beast and a furious Beauty, livid that he hadn't told them he was leaving, he'd been thrown off guard.

That didn't mean that it wasn't nice to know that they had missed him and wanted him around.

 

 

 

 **Bronze**  
Bigby often found himself feeling slightly out of place in Beast and Beauty's apartment.

It wasn't because of them, but because of the opulence that seemed to be staring at him from every corner of the apartment.

He was a wolf before and a sheriff now and neither of those things really loaned themselves to collecting wealth. He was okay with that, he didn't really have a whole lot of complaints about how he lived, but it just made him feel strange when he was surrounded by everything that Beauty and Beast had.

It didn't usually last very long, though. Beauty and Beast would usually sweep him into something, a conversation or soft kisses, that took his mind off of that and reminded him that no matter how big the gap between them felt, they wanted him there.

 

 

 

 **Belt**  
"Bigby." The Wolf was looking down at the Book of Fables, trying to figure something out about the case he was working, but he looked away at the sound of Snow's voice. She was standing a few feet away, watching him with an expression caught somewhere between confusion and shock. "What is that?"

"What?"

"That," Snow said, hand lifting up so she could point at his waist. Bigby looked down, trying to figure out what she meant. He froze when he saw a shock of red looped through his belt loops instead of the dark leather of his favorite belt. "Is that...the belt from Beauty's red coat?"

 

 

 

 **Brave**  
Some days when Bigby had gotten particularly beaten up and he couldn't manage to keep from bumping into his lovers, Beauty would tell Bigby how brave she thinks it is that he does what he does.

Bigby shies away from her in those moments, unable to find the words to explain how wrong she was.

It was true that the job sucked and Bigby occasionally got roughed up, but Bigby had done a lot worse to people back in the home world. Trying to help people was the least he could do to repay that debt, even if helping meant he got a little black and blue occasionally.

 

 

 

 **Boss**  
Bigby watched Crane walk away, jaw clenched and fingers curled into a fist.

"Fucking asshole," Bigby spat.

"Bigby," Snow said. Bigby tore his gaze away from Crane's back, trying to press down the anger that was roaring hot in his chest. "It's fine."

"It's not. He can't fucking talk to you like-"

"It's fine," Snow interrupted. Before Bigby could say anything, she said, "Take a break. I saw Beauty in the hallway earlier. You should go have lunch with her."

Bigby wanted to argue, but there was a steel in Snow's eyes and Crane had already returned to the business office. There wasn't much he could do to defend his friend's honor now.

"Alright," he said, breathing out harshly. Lunch with Beauty wouldn't make him feel a hundred percent better, but it would at least calm him down a little bit. "I'll come talk to you later then."

 

 

 

 **Bet**  
When Colin first heard about the thing between Bigby and the golden couple, he had assumed it wouldn't last very long.

But nowadays, Colin looks at how much lighter the burden on Bigby's shoulders seems and how much more genuine his smiles are and how so much of the the poisonous self-loathing has drained out of his unexpected friend.

And, well, it's the only bet that Colin had ever hoped to never win.

 

 

  
 **Basement**  
Bigby had learned to like places that were insulated away from the rest of the world, closed off so the winds couldn't reach him and reminders of his father would be far away. He stayed inside on windy days, preferring curling up in a chair and watching the wind beat against the window to braving it himself.

His father most definitely care enough for it to actually matter what Bigby was doing when northern winds blew through, but there was something unsettling about it that he couldn't shake.

Beauty and Beast's apartment was on one of the higher floors of the Woodlands and there was rarely a day when the windows weren't open to allow the breeze in.

It had unsettled Bigby at first, but gradually he adjusted. It became easier to feel the breeze whispering against his skin and not think of the man who had left his mother to die of grief, but of the two people who had helped rescue Bigby from himself. Snow had given Bigby his second chance, but it was Beauty and Beast who made his second life worth living.

 

 

  
 **Baby**  
"Bigby where did you get a baby."

"Someone left her outside," Bigby answered, humming quietly as he shifted between his feet. He was hoping that the moment would help keep the infant asleep. He didn't know very much about babies, but he knew that the last thing he wanted was for the little thing to wake up and start screaming. He didn't think she would be very happy to find a stranger holding her. "Grimble brought her to me. I'm waiting for Snow and Bufkin to finish looking at the books. Their hoping they'll tell them if any of us had a baby."

"Oh."

He'd had his eyes closed, but now he he looked over where he had heard Beauty's voice. Beauty and Beast were both standing in the business office's doorway, looking at Bigby with expressions filled with something he couldn't quite place.

"Wait," he said, "what are you two doing here? Did we have plans? Did I forget something?"

"No, no," Beast dismissed. "Just...keep doing what your doing."

Bigby looked at him for a moment, eyebrws furrowed in confusion.

After a moment he looked down at the child in his arms, focusing there instead of worrying about whatever had his lovers acting so strangely.

 

 

  
 **Broccoli**  
"Bigby, you can't live off beer and take-out," Beauty said. She was standing in his kitchen, surveying the area in front of her with a critical eye.

"Been doing just fine so far," Bigby said. He set one hand on her hip and pushed a little bit. Beauty moved easy under his touch, giving him room to move around her. "It'll only take me a minute to grab my bag, just wait here."

"Why?" she asked. "Is there more beer and take-out further in the apartment?"

"Beers no good warm," Bigby told her.

As he walked deeper into the apartment, he heard her say, she wasn't exactly screeching but her voice had definitely gotten a little higher, "Are you saying there's more take-out containers? Bigby, that's disgusting!"

 

 

  
 **Bones**  
Bigby was thankful that Snow had given him the chance to redeem himself, that Snow had given him what he needed to shift his forms the way he did. He knew that he had gotten lucky and that there were people are the Farm who would have killed for the chances he had been given. And most days, Bigby was relieved to be something other than the Big Bad Wolf.

But someday, Bigby would wake up feeling out of place in his body. He'd spend the day off balance, feeling suddenly unused to having two feet. He'd fumble when he went to pick something up, thrown off by the presence of opposable thumbs and palms instead of paws. He'd spend the day trying to deal with a bone deep craving for something blood-y and meat-y.

He had avoided Beauty and Beast the first few times that it happened during their relationship, but eventually he started seeking them out instead of avoiding them. Being with them didn't make everything feel better, but they were part of this new life he was living and being with them helped him ground himself in the life he was leading now.

 

 

  
 **Bread**  
"That smells good," Bigby murmured. He was lying in Beauty and Beast's bed, enjoying the softness of their mattress and the cool sheets against his back. Beauty had left to have breakfast with someone, Bigby thought it was another Princess but he'd been so tired when she told him that he had barely registered her words, but Beast was still in bed with him. Bigby was curled towards him, face tucked against Beast's thigh. "Is it a muffin?"

"Yes," Beast said. "Glazed strawberry."

"Beauty made them?"

"Yesterday, yeah."

Bigby scrunched his nose. "I don't want to get up, but I want one."

"You can have some of mine."

 

 

  
 **Breaking**   
"Fuck!"

"Bigby!" Beauty exclaimed. Bigby looked away from the shattered vase on the ground to see her approaching him. He'd been ready to apologize, but her face wasn't angry. She looked worried, instead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just bumped into it," Bigby said. He looked down at the vase again before looking back up. "I'm sorry I broke it."

"It's okay. I was getting a little sick of that one." Bigby knew she was lying. Beauty loved that vase. She might have kept in the bedroom so she could see it more often, but she loved it so much that she wanted it in the living room where any visitors could see it. It was the only vase in the apartment that Beauty absolutely always had flowers in. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

 

 

  
 **Brown**  
"You know, I find it kind of interesting that you ended up with brown hair," Beauty said. Bigby was lying in bed with her and Beast. Beauty was between the two men and Bigby was resting his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Bigby was far too content with her ministrations to say anything, so he just hummed quietly in question. "Well, you aren't a brown wolf, correct? So it feels like it would have made more sense if you had black hair like Snow."

"I'm pretty sure, not looking like myself was the point of the spell," Bigby murmured. "People prefer it this way."

"Well I prefer you this way," Beauty said. Bigby felt her shifting, leaning down to press a kiss against his temple. "But only because this form is much easier to kiss than an eight foot wolf."

 

 

  
 **Blemishes**   
Beauty and Beast have never hid their regard for Bigby and his inclusion in their relationship.

Sometimes Bigby wished they had.

Beauty and Beast were the good ones. Little mundy children ran around playing princesses and wanting to be Snow White or Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty so that they could marry Prince Charming, but everyone in Fabletown knew that Prince Charming was scum. It was Beauty and Beast that all of the children should have wanted to be - the only ones to love each other so deeply and truly that they stayed together through centuries of ups and downs.

And while Bigby knew that neither Beauty or Beast saw him as any kind of stain on their relationship, Bigby also knew that the rest of their community didn't feel the same way about it.

 

 

  
 **Bewitching**   
The first time Bigby slept with Beauty and Beast, he had assumed it would be a one time thing. He thought the two of them had just wanted one new thing in their relationship after centuries, just one night that was different than all the others. He'd been okay with that.

That didn't mean that Bigby stood a chance when it became obvious that they wanted more from him.

The two of them had a magnetic pull to them that made it hard for Bigby to pull away from them.

 

 

  
 **Beneficial**  
"They've been good for you."

Bigby had been watching Beauty walk down the pathway, she had come out of the building while he was talking to Snow and he had gotten distracted talking to her, but now he looked over at Snow. "What?"

"Beauty and Beast," Snow said. "They've been good for you."

"I guess," Bigby said. Snow wasn't wrong, but it was a strange thing for her to be bringing up with him and he found that it unbalanced him a little.

"And you've been good for them too," Snow said. Bigby kind of wanted to argue, but before he could, Snow added, "I'm glad. You all deserve this."

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was playing the game, I noticed how up until the chapter where Beast finds out about Beauty working in the Open Arms, Beauty and Beast both appear to be pretty friendly with Bigby and too trust him more than any other Fables we see in the story. And I find that I don't always like some of the things that Snow says to Bigby? So. I basically tossed all of canon out the window and wrote myself Beauty/Beast/Bigby. Also the comics are not even slightly relevant to this piece - mostly because I'm only on the twentieth one. 
> 
> So I hope everyone enjoyed and a special shoutout to CrazyJ who created the B word prompt list for me :]


End file.
